


The Fight

by Dandybear



Series: LaundryVerse [5]
Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandybear/pseuds/Dandybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Kuvira get into a fight. Asami rejoices, then disappears for pretty much the rest of the chapter. It's a lot of character development.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fight

Asami has the mail and her latte in one hand, keys and phone in the other. She pops a headphone once close enough to her apartment to check the noise level. There are raised voices coming from her apartment. Not the usual voices raised in inhumanly(not a good thing, they sound more like Skunkapes) loud ecstasy. No, this is arguing.

Asami pauses in front of her door. Conflicted. Should she barge in on the disagreement and break it into awkward middle-of-fight pleasantries? Should she listen through the door and find the source of said(rather shouted) trouble in paradise?

“...Right! Why would I expect anything resembling compassion coming from you?! You’re so afraid to feel anything yourself, that I doubt you feel anything for anyone!”

Holy shit Korra. Low blow.

There’s silence now. Asami takes a long sip of her latte. She hears some shuffling.

“I see. Well. You’ve made it abundantly clear how you feel. I’ll just go be ‘a robot’ somewhere else.”

There are footsteps moving remarkably fast towards her and Asami fumbles in an attempt to not look like she was eavesdropping. Instead she drops the mail. She’s crouching to pick it back up when the door swings violently open. She’s eye to eye with Kuvira’s knees.

The other woman gets down to help Asami with the mail, even though it totally ruins her storm-out. Asami avoids eye contact as she thanks her and then straightens out of the way.

“Asami.” Kuvira says.

“Kuvira.” Asami says.

She doesn’t watch Kuvira stride down the hall. She does stand there at the open door unsure of what to do. Naga, no longer hiding in Korra’s room, comes wagging up to Asami and licks her tight-clad leg.

“Hey.” Korra says.

She’s standing in front of the patio glass and staring out over the city. Asami closes the door and surveys the apartment for any damage. There is none. There’s more physical evidence of scuffle on days when Kuvira and Korra play video games than there is from this fight. It makes the house feel sterile.

Asami sets her latte and the mail down on the kitchen table. She keeps a supportive distance from Korra by taking a seat on the couch.

“Hey.” Asami says.

“We had a fight. You probably heard.”

“Yeah. Are you gonna be okay?”

“I just wanna go hit things until I stop being angry. But Kuvira’s probably beaten me to the heavy bag at the gym.”

Asami fiddles with the chain of her bracelet as she says,

“Well, we could go to my dad’s place and use the gym there. Spar just like old times?”

Korra scratches her jaw and leans against the glass with her arms folded.

“Thanks, Asami, but I’m too riled up right now. I don’t think I’d be a good sparring partner to the living. I’ll take Naga for a walk out to Air Temple Island. Clear my head.” Korra says.

“Are you sure you don’t want a ride? That’s like an hour walk.” Asami says.

Korra is gathering her parka, keys, and wallet from around the apartment as she speaks. Asami stands to follow her almost frantic pace.

“I need the exercise, and so does Naga.”

Korra’s hooking Naga’s harness up. Asami leans against the hallway wall. She bites her lip.

“Okay. If you’re sure.”

Korra looks up at her as if she’s seeing her for the first time since she walked in. Her brow smooths just a little. She leans forward and hugs Asami.

“I’m sorry, Asami. I just feel like being an antisocial jerk for a little bit longer. Thanks for worrying about me.”

Asami presses a kiss to Korra’s temple. She’s missed this. The unreserved feeling of Korra in her arms. Her smell.

“I’ll have dinner with Tenzin and Pema. Don’t wait up.”

And Korra’s out the door.

Asami waits until she hears the footsteps fade away until she pumps her fist and hops up on the couch.

“Yes!”

Korra and Kuvira just had a serious fight! A break up kind of fight! She’ll be there to pick up the pieces and finally tell Korra how she feels.

(She’s only sort of a shitty human being for celebrating her friend’s misery.)

* * *

Asami power walks into Varrick Industries only about half an hour after Korra left their apartment. The desk clerk gives her a cursory glance, but doesn’t ask for a badge or appointment. Varrick’s building fits his quirky and fun persona to a T. There’s a water slide in the lobby. She takes the glass elevator up to the fourth floor. Looking at the tile of the lobby from the height of the elevator reveals a portrait of Varrick created in mosaic. Asami huffs.

Bolin has his own office labelled ‘Assistant Associate Producer’ which means absolutely nothing. She raps on the door twice with her middle knuckles before immediately opening the door.

“Bolin. Wanna go to lunch?”

He squawks and minimizes his window of virtual farming like it’s porn.

“Asami! Give a guy a chance to react. I could’ve been masturbating.”

She closes her eyes to try and free them of that mental image.

“Bolin, you have a girlfriend.”

“You have a car. Does that mean you’ve stopped walking?”

Asami closes the door behind her and sits in the guest chair.

“That’s actually a pretty fair analogy.” She says.

“Thank you. I thought of it myself.” He says.

“But I might tell Opal you compared her to a car.” Asami picks at her nail.

“Please don’t.”

Bolin rocks back and forth in his chair and takes time to survey Asami. She ignores his gaze in favor of her manicure, still waiting for him to answer her question.

“You look happy, Asami. Like, a weirdly psychotic victorious kind of happy. But, I think it’s an improvement to your being sad these past couple-a months.” He says.

“That’s why we need to go out and celebrate with lunch.” She says.

“Celebrate you killing someone?” Bolin says.

She leans forward so that her elbows rest on her knees. She looks Bolin in the eye and says,

“Celebrate Kuvira and Korra having a big fight that seems like the kind to lead to a break up.”

Bolin’s eyes widen and his eyebrows furrow. His shoulders slump.

“Oh man, that sounds too bad. I thought they were really good together. Like, make it to the finish line good.”

He sighs and rests his jaw on a giant fist.

“Here I was hoping Korra would get invited to the Beifong’s for Solstice.”

Asami takes a moment to think about how selfish they both are. She reaches across his disorganized and filthy desk to grab the phone. She dials Varrick’s extension. He picks up after one ring.

“Zhu Li?!”

Asami rolls her eyes.

“Asami. Wanna go out for lunch?”

“Oh, heeeeey Asami. My phone is telling me you’re in the building. Why don’t we order take out and I’ll eat you out on my desk while we wait.”

Bolin is trying to balance a pencil on the tip of his finger. Asami still keeps a stoic face and tries to avoid blushing.

“Thanks for the offer, but I thought we could treat Bolin to some dumplings.”

“He’s in the room with you, isn’t he?”

Asami nods, and then remembers she’s on the phone before saying an affirmative. She hangs up the phone but continues leaning on the desk for a second.

“So, you and Varrick have been hooking up a lot lately.” Bolin says.

His lips are curled into that cheshire grin. He rolls the pencil between his hands, looking all too smug about guessing correctly.

“How did you know?”

“Varrick has his own custom body wash. Varrick by Varrick. It’s pretty subtle, but I can smell it anywhere. You’ve probably used it in his shower. Small black bottle with a Tigerseal on it.” Bolin shrugs.

Asami has a brief flashback to being pressed against the glass door of Varrick’s shower. She does remember the little bottle. More importantly, how would Bolin know of it’s exact loc--

No.

“You and Varrick?” Asami says.

“Duh. Haven’t you ever heard of ‘Casting Couch’, Asami?” Bolin says.

Asami sputters around a variety of concerned and disgusted noises.

“Well, it’s not like Varrick forced me into it for the role. I just thought that’s how movies worked and kinda… heh… jumped on board. Anyway, you know how it is. You know a guy long enough that you can be platonic weed and blowjobs friends.”

“That’s right, Bolin!” Varrick says.

He’s holding the door handle and half leaning into the room with his feet still planted outside. It’s like watching a toddler open a door. Asami blinks rather slowly, processing all of the ‘didn’t need to know’ information she just received.

“I don’t think platonic weed and blowjobs is a thing.” Asami says.

“Of course it is! You’re thinking like a square, Asami. Now,” Varrick claps his hands together, “Let’s do lunch!”

* * *

Baatar pauses by the front door as soon as he hears the cacophony coming from within. Explosions, train whistles, crumbling concrete, that bass drop that they have in every movie trailer now. He opens the door, or tries to because there’s a freaking model city in the way. He hears dramatic music as he shoves the door open and sidles in.

“This is a good day. Today, we change our fates. I know the odds are against us, but we wouldn’t be here today if we weren’t the best damn regiment in the Earth Kingdom.”

Baatar lean’s around the wall that divides the kitchen from the rest of the house. In the centre of this maze of train track, Lego, Megablocks, and amid his thirty Gundam models is his sister. She sits wearing her old MP helmet and her workout clothes. She’s constructed a miniature Republic City and it looks like she’s getting ready to tear it down. Slowly, Baatar pulls out his phone and takes multiple pictures to snapchat the rest of the family.

“Today, some of us will die. Today, we will go down fighting. Do not go softly into that dark night! We will fight to our last breath!”

She embarrassingly makes a faux crowd cheer by quietly screaming. Baatar can’t help it. He loses his cool and start snorting with laughter. Kuvira looks up and turns a funny shade of pink.

“How long have you been standing there?”

Baatar falls to his knees giggling and immediately regrets it.

“Fucking ow!”

“You just landed on the Future Industries.”

“I have Lego stuck in my knee.”

“You have committed an act of terrorism on Republic City.”

“Kuvira, I think it broke the skin.”

He’s hissing through his teeth sitting on the kitchen floor. She hopscotches around the apartment (she’s used Fer as part of the Kyoshi Bridge) until she’s inspecting his knee. Baatar looks up and sees her cheeks are shiny with dry tear tracks.

“Hey, are you okay?”

She bites the inside of her cheek and looks away, breathing quickly through her nose.

“Korra and I had a disagreement.” She says.

Her voice is thick with mucus.

“And you’re blowing off steam by destroying the city with giant robots.” He says.

He doesn’t ask. He knows how weird his sister is by now. Instead he wordlessly pulls her against him and feels the shuddering breath she takes against his shoulder.

“You should give Mom a call.”

Kuvira nods and he feels his shoulder start to dampen.

“I’ll make you some Tom Yum, okay?”

She nods again and pulls back. She’s wiping at her eyes. Her lower lids are exceptionally puffy and her nose is red and runny. Baatar tuts and swipes his thumbs over her wet cheeks.

“It’s okay to cry, Kuvira.”

“It’s a sign of weakness.”

“It’s a sign of being alive.” He says.

She starts crying harder and Baatar wonders what the hell Korra said to his sister. He’s going to punch that girl in the vagina next time he sees her.

****  


* * *

****  


Suyin is instructing tots how to bellydance. Rule number one of teaching tots to bellydance, they cannot. It does however, start children off with a healthy early coordination and building abdominal muscles. The downside is that they can only pay attention for about ten minutes of a half hour lesson. Still, for the most part it’s one of her easier classes. She knows how to herd children, she has six.

Speaking of the little monsters-- her phone rings.  While it’s not professional to use her phone during work, she does have special alerts for each of her babies. This alert she hasn’t heard in three months. It has her running for her phone.

“Kuvira, Sweetheart, how are you?”

She hears a loud sniff on the other end followed by a clearing throat.

“Maa?” Kuvira says.

Her voice sounds small and fragile. Like she always sounded as a girl crawling into her parents bed after a nightmare. Suyin remembers that Kuvira would always sneak in so the others wouldn’t know she was scared. How tightly she would cling to her as she slept.

“Baby Girl, what’s wrong?”

“Can I come home? To visit you, I mean. I’ve got a lot to talk about and I wanna do it in person.”

Suyin’s heart is in her throat. She feels overjoyed to have her daughter back home where she can groom and feed her. Still, there’s something wrong.

“What about Baatar Jr. Surely he’s coming with you?”

She hears Kuvira move the phone to her cheek and then the low rumbles of her two eldest talking.

“He has some job interviews this week. He wants to stop doing freelance and start working in automotive design. I can still do all of my reporting and editing no matter where I am, so long as there’s wifi.”

“We’ll miss him, but it’ll be good to see you. When are you coming?”

More rumbling.

“I can be there tomorrow afternoon if I catch the train.”

“That’s great news. Your room is how you left it of course.”

“Of course, Su.”

Suyin bites her lip. It’s back to the first name. She still doesn’t understand why Kuvira is so hesitant to call her ‘Mother’. It makes her ache in the same way talking to Lin does.

“Pack light. I’ll take you shopping. Do you need any new clothes for your job?” Suyin says.

“It’s armchair journalism, I can work in pyjamas. But, thank you.” Kuvira says.

“Okay, I love you. Is there anything you need to tell me? Like that you’re in a quasi-incestuous relationship with your brother? I promise I won’t be judgemental.”

There’s a long silence on the other line followed by laughter.

“Baatar! Su thinks we moved out together because we’re lovers!”

{“Oh gross, Mom!”} She hears in the background.

“I repeat, that is a foul idea.” Kuvira says.

Suyin feels her shoulders sag in relief. Their denial sounds genuine and not a case of ‘Methinks-they-doth-protest-too-much’. Finally she can rest easily knowing that she didn’t raise her children to lay with each other.

“Okay, good. I love you, Sweetheart. I should really go.”

“I love you too. Baatar tells me to tell you to check your Snapchat.”

“I don’t know what that is.”

“He says he installed it on your phone before we moved out.”

“I’ll look for it once I’m done teaching. I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye, Suyin.” Kuvira says.

Suyin hangs up and looks at the belly dancing tots she’s been neglecting. They’re mostly sitting down or chewing on things. Nothing is on fire, so it’s an improvement from her own kids.

* * *

The smoke detector is going off as Korra enters Tenzin and Pema’s house. Meelo runs by screaming like a firetruck and clutching a pool noodle. Korra watches and he uses it to whip at his sister’s back. Ikki grabs the thing and shouts,

“Dad! Meelo’s hitting me with his toys!”

Tenzin sounds on his last nerve, “Meelo! We do not hit in this house!”

Other houseguests would feel uncomfortable intruding on such familial chaos. Korra rolls her sleeves up and grabs the broom from the closet. She jabs at the smoke alarm above until it stops making noise.

“Jinora did you get that? Oh, Korra! Welcome.” Pema says.

She’s got another broom in her hands and a sauce-splashed apron on. The silver stripes in her hair are more prominent than the last time Korra visited. She pulls Pema into a rice flour hug.

“Are you okay? Tenzin said you sounded terse when you called.”

Korra shrugs, a little conflicted about sharing details with her surrogate family.

“I just had a pretty bad fight with my girlfriend. That’s all.”

Pema pats her shoulder and beckons her to the kitchen to keep talking. Korra puts the broom back in the cupboard and makes the obstacle laden trek through the house. Meelo’s toys are littered everywhere.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Pema says.

She lifts the lid of the buns she’s steaming and makes a mom tutting noise.

Korra runs a hand through her hair, notices it’s unhygienic to do so, and re-washes her hands. Without being asked, she starts to make a salad.

“She doesn’t talk about her feelings at all. Stuff will bother her and instead of telling me, she’ll bottle it up and turn into a passive aggressive jerk. It’s like anger is the only emotion she feels comfortable expressing. That’s not fair, she’s also a riot when she’s happy. But… yeah.” Korra sighs.

****  


Pema drains a pot of noodles. She moves her head to the side to dodge a nerf dart.

“Meelo, give me the gun.”

“I’m sorry, Mom! Ikki ducked.”

Meelo holds his gun like it’s a fragile baby animal. Pema keeps her hand extended.

“You shouldn’t even have this anyway,” She says, “Me and your father are still mad at Uncle Bumi for giving you a toy weapon.”

“Korra!”

Ikki tackles her into a hug from behind. Korra hisses and barely avoids cutting her finger off.

“Holding a knife, Kiddo.”

She puts the knife down so she can turn and hug Ikki properly.

“When did you get so tall?” Korra says.

It’s been harder to tell in seeing each other at track meets and dance classes at the Rec Centre. Ikki’s lost a lot of the baby fat in her face and stretched into a tall, skinny teenager. Korra bets she’s almost a head taller than her older sister.

Jinora enters the room and wins Korra that bet with herself.

“Mom, you said you needed help setting the table.” She says.

“Hey Jinora, Ikki’s taller than you.”

“I know. She won’t let me forget.”

Ikki smirks, “Here, let me get the plates for you. Shorter distance to reach.”

“Ugh.”

“Okay, there are too many people in this kitchen. Shoo, out, get.” Pema says.

Meelo stomps away. Ikki carries the plates as high as she can into the dining room. Jinora manages to carry cups, tea, and cutlery while still using one hand to text her boyfriend.

“She’s still dating Scrappy?” Korra says.

Pema makes an affirmative noise, “Kai. He’s been decent enough for a first boyfriend. If I catch him with his hand down my daughter’s pants again I may reconsider pacifism.”

Korra blinks rapidly and leans against the counter.

“Oh gross. No. Guhhh. Jinora is still a child. I feel inappropriate just hearing about this.”

“She’s a teenager. Don’t tell me you didn’t experiment.”

“Yes, but I am a big smelly animal, Jinora is as pure and white as a lily!”

“I can hear you two talking about my sex life!” Jinora says from across the house.

“Now you know how we feel knowing about it!”

Tenzin comes in from the terraza holding Meelo’s lemurbat with a disgusted expression on his face. Poki looks damp and disheveled. The poor thing is shivering slightly.

“Dad what did you do to him?” Meelo says.

“Washed away the filth.”

“Dinner’s ready.” Pema says.

Korra pops a slice of red pepper into her mouth before picking up the salad bowl and beginning the perilous trek to the table.

* * *

After dinner Korra is sitting out at the pagoda. She whips a ball for Naga across the yard. The sun’s long since set and the chill of winter makes her breath come out as fog. The house lights are splashes of yellow reflected on the ocean below. She watches Tenzin, wrapped in a poncho carrying a bottle and two dishes with him.

“Warm sake?” He says.

Korra nods. Coming here was the right idea. A walk and dinner have cleared her head. Now she needs some alcohol to muddle it up again.

“So, Pema tells me you’re having girl trouble.”

“Yeah,” Korra sighs, “Have you ever said something so incredibly assholish that you’re a little mad and a little impressed with yourself?”

“I once told me brother that I hoped he never came back from the navy.” Tenzin says.

Korra goggles him and takes a sip of sake for dramatic effect.

“Holy shit Tenzin.”

“The only thing scarier than my mother angry is my mother livid. I was walking on eggshells for days.”

Korra hums and takes a sip. Tenzin looks at her, ready to hear her share and tell.

“I called my girlfriend a robot. Told her she was incapable of feeling anything.”

“Ouch.” He says.

“I’m definitely the asshole.” Korra says.

She fiddles with the dish she’s holding and the words she wants to say.

“She just frustrates me so much because I just want to make her happy and I can’t when she won’t talk to me about why she’s upset. I try to be an understanding girlfriend and she just bottles it all up.” Her voice is getting a little loud and shrill.

“Sounds like someone I used to know.” Tenzin says.

Korra frowns getting ready for him to drop some mad wisdom beats.

“Young girl, volatile temper, afraid of showing weakness, manifested as emotional outbursts.”

“You’re talking about me?”

“I think part of what you dislike about Kuvira is what you dislike about yourself.” Tenzin says.

He takes a loud slurp and pours himself another dish.

“You need to shut your damn old wise freaking mentor mouth.”

Korra points and pokes him in the chest with her pointing finger. Tenzin wiggles his eyebrows sassily. Korra breaks and starts to laugh. He wraps her in a one-armed hug.

“You are probably right about that.”

“Actually, Pema is right. She wanted to give you that advice earlier, but her show is on right now and it’s also really cold.”

“Well, credit where it’s due. And it’s only like minus four, you married a wimp.”

“Please come back in the house.”

Korra juts her lower lip out in her famous pout. She finishes her dish and whistles for Naga. They stand in the quiet watching snow start to fall. From below them they hear splashing and barks. Korra groans.

“Naga! What have I told you about seals! They’re no good ocean dwellers who will drown you and violate your corpse!”

Tenzin makes a noise and gives Korra an offended look.

“What? It’s true. Don’t tell me you don’t know that? Sea mammals are sketchy fucks.”

Before Tenzin can fathom a reply along the lines of ‘not all sea mammals’ there is a cacophony on snapping branches and rustling underbrush. Naga’s head emerges from the bushes. She’s carrying a stick. Actually, it’s more like a log. Her face is smeared with something green and her mouth is a little bloody from splinters.

“Absolutely not. Put that down.”

Naga whines around the stick, but drops it along with a trail of bloody saliva. She licks her chops and slinks around to the side of the house. Pouting like her human no doubt.

Tenzin pulls the sliding glass door to a hissing close behind them. The backs of Korra’ arms are red with cold, as is her nose and cheeks. She wiggles them and feels the tightness of her skin. It’s a dry cold instead of the wet kind. That’s a good thing. Wet cold seeps into the bones.

Pema is sharing a blanket with Meelo and Ikki. They’re watching ‘A Thousand Lifetimes’ which is a good historical dramedy (Kuvira’s told her).

Her heart gets a little tight thinking about curling up on a sofa and sharing a blanket and watching TV. The way Kuvira likes having her hair tugged and played with. How it inevitably ends in Korra passing out and waking up to those lidded green eyes looking at her with such affection.

Korra puffs out her cheeks and resolves to go home and apologise for being such an ass.

“I take it Tenzin talked to you about your girlfriend trouble?” Pema says.

Korra scratches the back of her neck and nods. She knows her gooey, lovesick look is written all over her face.

“Korra’s girlfriend?” Ikki perks up, “You mean Asami right?”

Korra frowns and waits for Pema and Tenzin to clarify. They share one of those wordless looks that married people have.

“Well, when you told us you had a new girlfriend we just assumed you and Asami had finally come out as a couple. Then when you told me you were dating Lin’s niece I was confused. I thought she was dating your friend Bolin, but then I was informed of Suyin’s elder daughter. Whom I have never met, and still needs to come over for dinner.”

Ikki looks offended.

“You mean you’re not dating Asami?”

“Uh. No?”

“Why not?!” Ikki is incensed, “Asami is the nicest, prettiest, smartest girl in the world. If you don’t date her then I’m gonna date her!”

Her fists are balled at her sides and those grey eyes are filled with so much conviction that Korra bursts out laughing. Pema titters. Tenzin rubs at his bald head.

“Ikki, I think you’re gonna need to wait at least eight years before trying that.” Korra says.

“Good. Gives me lots of time to become the woman Asami Sato deserves.”

Korra loses it. Ikki looks betrayed at her laughter. Like who the fuck is Korra to get all high and mighty when she isn’t tapping that daily, nightly, and oh-so-rightly? Who is she to have any opinion on the matter? This is serious business.

“She’s at that age where she’s starting to like girls. And boys who look like girls.” Pema says like Ikki isn’t there.

“Androgyny is good for the eyes and the soul.” Ikki says.

Jinora makes a noise from her corner (with her back to the wall so no one can read her texts over her shoulder). She realises the noise was louder than intended and turns a little red.

“Meelo. You are never allowed to hit puberty.” Korra says.

“My balls are itchy.” He says.

She sighs.

* * *

The city lights slowly fade out into the country. The train boasts being the fastest in the Earth Kingdom. Soon the fields will turn back into towns, then into outlying cities, then she’ll be home in Zaofu. Kuvira presses her head against the glass and opens up her laptop.

Her fingers skim across the keys, criticizing the negotiation failures of two governors in the kingdom. How better spent tax dollars would be under a more unified government. She calls it a pissing match because it’s a good ‘buzz phrase’.

She checks her phone for the eighty-second time to see if Korra has sent her an apology yet. Nothing. It hurts. A lot.

The typing gets faster and more violent.

Her phone buzzes and Kuvira plays it cool as she checks.

Opal: R U OK?

;A; I heard u and Korra got in a fight

(hugs)

Kuvira: I’m fine.

Opal:so the opposite of fine?

Kuvira: No.

Yes.

Mom thought me and Baatar were incestuous.

Opal:well shit Sis, u 2 run off across the country together and what else is she gonna think?

Kuvira: Which is why I’m coming out to her.

Opal::O finally

I wish I could be there to witness Mom put it all together.

ur love of all girls school and the military barracks, the fact that u spent ur youth

surrounded by other girls often half-naked.

the fact that u’re 26 and have never had a bf

Kuvira: Is the ‘yo’ that you keep leaving out of you are really so hard to type?

Opal:don’t b a player h8r, i’m at work and txting with one hand

Kuvira: Get back to work then.

Opal:or wut? u’re gonna send ur robot army after me? niice mini rpc btw

Kuvira: I am going to kill Baatar.

Opal seems to take the hint and get back to work because her messages stop there. Kuvira decides to put her laptop away and take a nap. The train ride is long enough and she needs to save her battery.

She pulls out her phone and checks her snapchat. The twins have sent her about ten snaps of them throwing up gang signs and making silly faces. They’re excited she’s coming home. Kuvira smiles. Suyin calls the three of them together ‘My Dudes’.

It feels good to be a part of something. It feels good to be enough despite her sex. The Beifongs are too happy to have another daughter. The Singhs could not afford it. Kuvira chews the inside of her cheek. The little balloon of happiness her brothers gave her deflates in her chest. She checks again to see if Korra’s texted her.

Korra. She’s not Kuvira’s first girlfriend (and she does greatly resemble her ex-girlfriend Ayuko), but she is the first person she’s wanted to possess and parade around. More than that, she wants Korra to possess her. She wants to be tamed and owned.

****  
  


_“Tough day at work, President Singh?” The First Lady says._

__

_She leans against the door jamb with that crooked smile of hers. Kuvira sighs and leans back in her chair._

__

_“Your bun’s getting all messy.”_

__

_Korra moves past her desk to behind her chair. Her hands move to Kuvira’s head to massage the tension at her temples. It makes Kuvira groan in appreciation._

__

_“The state of Yai wants to do trading, but they also have a bug up their ass about allowing  our merchants any protection in their state. I’m trying to explain that setting up trade does not equal invasion, but the Governor seems to lack reading comprehension.” Kuvira says._

__

_Korra makes a noise of understanding and tugs Kuvira’s hair up sharply. Her head goes with it and she’s looking into Korra’s eyes. Korra’s fingers walk down her head until they’re at her throat. Kuvira feels her pulse jump. The pads trace a line from her jaw to her betrothal necklace. Her collar, as she likes to think of it._

__

_“Come to bed, Pet.” Korra’s voice dips into that low octave, “Let me help you take your mind off of it.”_

__

_Kuvira whimpers as Korra leans down to push her tongue into her mouth._

****  


There’s a lurch and Kuvira smashes her head against the armrest of her seat. Fucking shit. Her phone slides off her lap and clatters to the floor. Kuvira dives for it and watches the screen crack like a spiderfly’s web.

Fuck. Not even daydreaming can take this off her mind.

* * *

“Come onnnn, pick up.” Korra says.

Pema is humming along to the low radio. Korra’s face is so close to the window that she can hold the phone up with the pressure against the glass. After the third straight to voicemail, Korra huffs and puts her phone away. It’s evident that Kuvira is screening her calls. Well, fine, if she wants a standoff, she’s going to get one.

“Maybe her phone is broken or off?” Pema says.

Korra snorts, “Kuvira is super careful with everything she owns. She has a protective case and three back-up batteries for her phone.”

Pema ‘hm’s. They’re at a red light. Korra watches the evening tableau. A man plays saxophone on the street corner. Some teenage girls wander past him drinking tea. A newspaper is carried off by the wind. The snow is coming down a little heavier now.

They pull into the loop at the front of the apartment building. Korra opens the back hatch to let Naga come tumbling out. Pema gets out of the car to hug her.

“It’s gonna be okay regardless. You both just need some time to figure things out. I mean, you’ve only been dating, what? Three months?”

Korra bites her lip. She wants to say ‘three of the happiest months of my life’ but that sounds melodramatic coming from someone at age twenty-one.

“Thanks for everything Pema. I’m sure we’ll work it out. I’m gonna give her some space.”

“Always a good plan.”

Pema kisses her forehead and gives Naga’s muzzle a pat before getting back into the car.

* * *

Being back in Zaofu is weird. Not a bad weird. She knows this city. She knows it to its bones. She’s scoured the streets and climbed every ledge. She knows all the alleys, the best spots to eat, and the cheapest days to visit the museum. Every street holds another memory.

Zaofu is young and structured. Everything built was done so with a purpose. The city is art and industry. It’s rapturous.

Republic City is a port City made out of necessity. The stretch marks are visible. Old Earth Kingdom bones covered in Fire Nation tendons and finally a skin of it’s own making. There are roads that end unexpectedly. Townhouses too small. Huts turned into hotels. Everything is always being torn down and rebuilt at a lesser quality. The city is built to consume itself, not sustain it. The Ouroboros city.

Her eyes are tired from crying and attaining minimal sleep. Zaofu is bright silver in the afternoon light.

Kuvira packs up her luggage and uses a hand to cast a shadow over her eyes as she steps onto the train platform. She hears the whooping of the twins before she sees them.

“Don’t you two have school?” She says.

They have her as the meat in their muscular sandwich hug. Both seem to be recording their interactions on their phone cameras. Probably something Vine related.

“There you are!” Suyin says.

Kuvira steels her expression to not completely melt at the sight of her mother. Instead she gets pulled in for a tight hug. She holds on and buries her face into Su’s shoulder.

“I missed you.” Suyin says.

“I missed you too.” Kuvira says.

“Come on boys, take your sisters things. We’ll drop you both off on our way back home. Sweetheart, have you let your hair grow out more? It looks gorgeous, but a little shaggy. How is your brother doing? Does he have a girlfriend yet? I thought maybe leaving the nest would make him more comfortable with bringing girls home.”

Kuvira screams internally. She wants to tell her mother that she’s gay, but she needs to be tactful about this. Assess the situation from all angles before choosing a the right spot to strike.

There’s a voice in her head that is calmly telling her to just say “Mom, I’m gay” instead of being weird and using ‘The Art of War’ as a reference guide for coming out. That voice is quickly silenced by plans.

They’re piling her suitcase into the car when Su approaches the topic again.

“So, what brings you home out of the blue like this? Not that I’m complaining about having you back. It just seems unlike you to pack up and leave after setting your mind on something.”

“I guess I just missed home.” Kuvira says.

Her evasive maneuver makes her feel cowardly. Now is not the right moment to strike, however. She must listen and wait.

* * *

Korra wakes up with a tension headache and the feeling of being watched. She blinks awake to see pale skin, dark hair, and green eyes leaning over her and for a minute she almost reaches up to kiss her.

But then Asami starts talking.

“...and you left your phone on the counter so it couldn’t charge and I was up anyway, so I thought I’d wake you up. You were telling me that you’re subbing for the Hockey Coach today and that you should probably be at work around seven.”

Korra groans and takes the offered cup of tea from Asami and burns her tongue on the first taste. She hisses and blows the steam away.

“Shit, is it too hot? I’m sorry.”

Asami tries to find some way to fix Korra’s burned tongue. Instead Korra just waves her off and puts the cup on her night table before rolling out of bed and slumping to the bathroom for a shower.

If Kuvira were here her alarm would go off at the right time and therefore Korra wouldn’t need hers. Not only that, but she’d give Korra the quickest, gushiest morning head before both of them would hop in the shower and lean against each other for support.

Korra’s mood gets worse as she turns the taps off and steps out of the shower.

Their apartment is particularly chilly this morning and it helps her wake up. Naga is still snoring pressed against the glass patio door. Korra goes to kiss her forehead before checking the fridge for smoothie ingredients.

“We need to go grocery shopping.” She says.

Asami is stirring her coffee and waves a hand around.

“Give me a list and I’ll have the stuff delivered from The Orchard.”

“It’s fine I’ll just go to Costco and do a big shop. I need protein powder anyway.”

“They sell protein powder at The Orchard.” Asami says.

“Yeah, but they don’t have the right brand.”

“I’ve heard their stuff is pretty good. I’m sure all protein powder’s pretty much the same.”

Korra tenses and tightens her mouth. She snaps.

“No. Actually, it’s not. You see the protein powder they stock at The Orchard is made with milk protein. Otherwise known as lactose. Which I cannot digest, because I am lactose intolerant Asami!”

Asami looks surprised, then offended. Korra is too riled up to feel guilty at this very moment. Instead she bursts into angry tears.

“I’m sorry I’m not up to date on my knowledge of protein powder. I didn’t think it was that big of a deal.” Asami says.

Korra runs her sleeve over her face and sniffs loudly.

“No, I shouldn’t expect you to. You’re not Kuvira.”

Korra grabs a banana and her phone before leaving. She misses the strangled sob Asami chokes out.

* * *

****  


“So, I’m not going to push or anything, but you sounded pretty upset on the phone.” Suyin says.

Kuvira keeps silent as she wraps her hands and arms. Her body is tense. She thinks that maybe a dance will loosen her up enough to talk to Su about why she’s here.

“I lied. I’m totally going to push it.” Suyin says.

“I know.” Kuvira says.

Her feet make sticky ‘plap’ noises on the polished wood floors as she walks across to turn on the music. The quick beat of the tablas are enough to get her fired up. Suyin starts off on perfect form. This is a dance they have done before. Instead of following Su’s lead, Kuvira decides to freestyle, dancing to the beat of her own drum.

Suyin’s dancing is all fluid movements.

Kuvira is harsh jabs and precise twists.

They meet in the middle and play a game of cat and mouse with Su chasing and Kuvira evading. The music rises to a crescendo and then down again. It leaves Suyin lightly sweaty and Kuvira panting. To buy a little more time she grabs her water bottle and takes a big gulp.

“I was upset, and I’m here because I’m having a fight with my girlfriend.” She says.

Suyin’s forehead wrinkles and she grabs her own elbow.

“You mean romantic partner and aren’t being liberal in the use of how you describe your female friends right?”

“Maa, I’m gay.”

“Oh. Oh Sweetheart.”

Kuvira’s got her eyes fixed on the floor. Suyin grabs her by the jaw and brings her gaze up. Kuvira is not crying. It’s undignified. It doesn’t count if the tears don’t leave the eyes.

“Kuvira, I love you.” Suyin says.

Kuvira nods and hugs Suyin tightly. Against her ear Suyin whispers,

“Is Junior gay too?”

Kuvira snorts wetly against Suyin’s shoulder. She wipes at her face and considers her options. It’s not really her place to say.

“You’re going to have to ask him that for yourself, Su.”

“A mother just wants to know if she needs to get a bumper sticker that says ‘I love my gay kid’ or ‘I love my gay kids’. I don’t want him to feel left out.”

“Maybe just hold off on the bumper sticker for awhile.”

Suyin cracks a smile and leans back to brush Kuvira’s hair out of her face. She’s holding in her overbearing mom glee. Kuvira appreciates the effort.

“So, tell me about this girlfriend you’ve been fighting with. Do I need to have her taken care of? Just say the word. Your Momma has friends in low places who don’t ask questions.”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just offer to have my girlfriend murdered.”

Suyin presses a hushing finger to her lips and winks. Kuvira disengages from the hug. She wanders as she begins to speak, wanting to appear nonchalant when she’s freaking out internally.

“Her name is Korra. She goes to Republic City University and she’s a kinesiology major, right now she works as a lifeguard and instructor at a Rec Centre. We live in the same apartment. We uh, actually met when we mixed up our laundry. And she drives me absolutely insane. I’ve been practicing my technique for betrothal necklaces.”

Kuvira’s bright red by the time she’s finished talking and she takes a sip of water, keeping her eyes focused on the bottle. Suyin has bright eyes and pursed lips.

“You want to marry this girl?”

Kuvira shrugs and makes an ‘I-don’t-know’ noise.

“You seemed pretty sure a second ago.” Suyin fold her arms.

“Yes! Okay? She makes me feel happy and powerful, but more than that she makes me feel safe.”

“Then why are you fighting?” Suyin says.

“She keeps wanting to talk about feelings with me and I just don’t feel comfortable expressing myself in that way. It frustrates her, because I’ll be upset and she won’t know why and I won’t tell her. So, she called me incapable of feeling anything.”

Her eyes are glossy again and she swears this is just an allergy thing.

“I’ll admit, the repressing thing you do is something your father and I have talked about at length. We worry about you keeping all of your feelings in. Which is why I was so concerned when you moved out suddenly. I thought  had done something to offend you and instead of confronting me, you just cut me off.”

“I’m sorry, Maa. I just realised that I needed to start following my own ambitions instead of feeling obligated to continue the family business--”

“That’s what this was all about? You’re a lesbian and you want to rule the world? I was so worried you hated me.”

Kuvira pauses to give her mother a confused look. Suyin fiddles with the dials on the stereo.

“You changed your last name back to Singh and moved to another country, then wouldn’t answer my phone calls. What was I supposed to think, Sweetie?”

Kuvira takes a moment to assess her behaviour. The name, the move, the avoiding. Yeah, she can see why Suyin thinks she’s mad. But the real question is whether or not her behaviour is all a coincidence or if she actually is.

“I think I might be mad at you?” Kuvira says.

“You seem mad at me.” Suyin says.

“And I think it’s affecting my other relationships?”

“That would make sense. You really need to get more in touch with your feelings.”

Suyin sits on the floor. She starts cross legged and then moves into a stretch. Kuvira’s invitation to join her is nonverbal. She takes it, but sits hugging her knees instead of stretching.

“Why are you mad at me, Kuvira?”

“I don’t know.”

“I think you do. Does it have to do with your other parents?”

Kuvira chews a thumbnail and thinks.

“I feel like Zaofu could’ve done more to help surrounding areas in preparation for that typhoon. I still think we aren’t doing enough to help the refugees.”

“You mean I’m not?” Suyin says.

There’s an edge to her voice and Kuvira is regretting this conversation.

“Yes, no, not just you, but you’re the mayor! You should’ve just made it an executive order instead of listening to the council.” Kuvira says.

“Kuvira, I can’t just bully everyone else into agreeing with me every time I don’t get my way. The council made valid points about assessing our own resources before providing aid. We did all we could.”

“But it wasn’t enough and now people are dead!”

“Now your birth family is dead.”

She knows they are, but it still hits her like a punch to the stomach. The entire family farm hit by a wall of water that drowned everyone inside. All because they were below the poverty line.

“I don’t blame you, I blame myself.” Kuvira says.

“There was nothing you could have done. It was a force of nature. Human willpower cannot tame it.”

Surprisingly, Kuvira isn’t not-crying this time. Just staring at her yellowed reflection in the wood floor. Suyin knows not to push eye contact. The avoidance is probably all that’s keeping her together right now.

“You said you were changing your name to honour them and I thought that was a good way to grieve, but I don’t want you to feel any less like a member of this family. I feel like I failed you as a daughter if you do.”

Kuvira flinches a little as she feel’s Su’s arms wrap around her. It takes a few seconds of hiding in her shell before she gives up and burrows herself into the affection.

“I thought you could do anything and save anyone, and I guess I’m a little mad because it’s completely destroyed my sense of security and reality and I needed to distance myself to reassess my life.” Kuvira says through a mouthful of shoulder.

Suyin blows out a sigh and closes her eyes in pain.

“Oh. I’ve become my mother then.”

“Pardon?”

“It’s part of being a Beifong. I grew up thinking my mother was God and I was mad at her ever since I realised she wasn’t. Getting away taught me to see her as a human. Your Aunt Lin never had that luxury and I think she’s still coming to terms with it.”

Kuvira narrows her eyes, yeah, that’s about correct, actually. Her mouth thins into a line. Now when she hears it, the whole thing sounds illogical.

“You can cry if you need to.” Suyin says.

“I think I’ve reached my yearly quota for tears.” Kuvira says.

****  


* * *

Korra rests her head in her hands and blows out a whinny-like breath. She can’t believe she made an eight year old boy cry today. She’s just off the phone with his irate mother asking what kind of swimming instructor loses their patience at a child’s inability to backstroke? The answer: a total asshole.

Korra is a total asshole. She’s going to get herself a T-Shirt that just has ‘I’m Sorry For Being Such a Dick’ written on it.

Kundun did not deserve to be yelled at by his coach. Now he’s gonna have some kind of childhood swimming trauma. Korra might get fired. Kuvira isn’t answering her calls, whatever.

Everything is awful.

“Korra, what happened?”

Korra looks up from her spot with her head on the desk to see Bumi with his hands on his hips. He’s wearing those red shorts almost up to his waist and there are sweat stains on the underarms of his white shirt. The whistle around his neck wobbles with each breath. To her relief, he looks more concerned than annoyed.

“I lost my cool and yelled at a kid. I let my personal life affect my professional life and I messed it all up.”

“Kiddo, you gotta get better at compartmentalizing. If you’re here then I want you here one hundred percent. Figure out your personal issues on your own time. I’m going to ‘put you on probation’,” He fingerquotes, “To get that kid’s mother off my back. In the mean time, I suggest you deal with whatever’s bothering you.”

Korra sighs, “I would, but she’s not picking up her phone.”

“Ahhh, girl trouble. You dog, you.”

Bumi leans against the counter overlooking the desk and looks down at her sulky figure. Korra’s chin is balanced on her first and she’s too upset to be pouting. Bumi scratches his nose with the end of his pen, leaving a blue ink stripe.

“Isn’t there someone else you can call, like her roommate or something?”

Korra leaps up and grabs him by the beard.

“Bumi, you’re a genius!”

She’s grabbing her hoodie from the chair behind her when he puts a hand on her shoulder.

“Korra, you still have to work for the next three hours.”

“Oh. Yeah, I guess I should better do that.”

“I understand that you want to do the romantic teen movie thing, but there’s no one who can cover your shift.”

“Yeah, I totally understand.”

Korra sits back down and goes back to typing her contribution to the Rec Centre’s newsletter. Winter swim classes will be starting and Korra is also getting to teach Self Defense Age 9-12.

In three hours she’ll go and talk to Baatar and (potentially) Kuvira.

That means that in two hours she’ll only have an hour (technically 56 minutes to go.)

Korra taps her foot.

Why does her girlfriend have to be all obnoxiously non-conforming and refuse to have a Facebook? Like, LinkedIn is great professionally, but Korra cannot stalk what she’s doing through her previous jobs.

She writes another two sentences for her job (making it a grand total of four sentences) and check’s Kuvira’s Instagram.

Pastoral countryside from a bullet train. Zaofu in all its sparkling art deco glory. Selfie with her youngest brothers (the twins) and their mom.

Korra’s passing thoughts are: “Wow, is everyone in their family a different type of gorgeous?” and “She went to her mother’s. I fucked up. I fucked up so bad.”

Korra glances at the clock. Two hours and forty five minutes.

Three new images pop up as Korra’s flipping through. The first is of the Beifong dance studio. The second is of Suyin demonstrating some kind of shoulder shimmy. The third is another selfie, but this one is with a girl a few shades lighter than Korra, but with the same haircut and a pierced lip. Korra’s seen pictures of this girl before. Kuvira’s ex, Ayuko. Kuvira has an arm wound around Ayuko’s neck and shoulders. Korra feels like she’s been punched in the stomach.

Someone taps her on the head with a clipboard.

“Do your work, Korra.” Bumi says.

“Yes, Boss.”

* * *

Korra feels like dramatic music follows her every move up to the ninth floor. In her mind’s eye she sees break up texts from Kuvira and standing outside her house in the rain. Watching Kuvira dance with a girl who won’t call her names, and will tie her up and do naughty things to her whenever she wants.

Korra’s palms are so sweaty she worries about it dripping on the floor and looking like she’s pissed herself.

Knock-a-knock-knock.

She bounces on her heels in the hallway for five minutes before knocking again and louder.

This time she hears a stirring in the apartment. The knob rattles and opens to reveal a harried looking and hastily dressed Baatar. He gives her a bitchy look before aiming a fist right at her groin. Korra catches it.

“Dude, what the hell?”

“You made my little sister cry, I have to punch you in the lady parts.”

Korra deflates and leaves herself open.

“Yeah, I suppose that’s fair. Go ahead.”

Baatar leans against the door and shrugs.

“The moment is gone. Just like Kuvira.”

“Yeah, I saw that she went back to Zaofu. I thought I should stop here before boarding the midnight train heading--”

“That really isn’t necessary. If you’ll come in, I can call our mother and get her to give the phone to Kuvira. Hers is broken.”

Korra feels the heaviness on her chest lessen. Kuvira’s phone is broken. She’s not ignoring Korra. Oh, spirits, she probably thinks Korra is ignoring her. The anxiety doubles. She outwardly buckles under the weight.

The apartment has gotten messier since Kuvira’s absence. There’s the usual abundance of have-drunk drinks scattered on every surface. Baatar’s desk is littered with glass bottle instant lattes and energy drink cans. There’s a pile of unfolded laundry on the sofa and a stack of books on the floor.

Korra doesn’t really care about the mess. She just cares about the lack of Kuvira.

“Hey Mom, can you hand Kuvira the phone?”

Baatar’s voice cuts through Korra’s reverie. The sudden solution to her problem fills her with apprehension.

“Maybe I should come back tomorrow?” Korra says.

Baatar rolls his eyes and trips her. Korra falls onto the floor with a winded gasp. Then he’s sitting on her. It’s not the most traditional pin, but it sure does the trick. He presses the phone to her face.

A cleared throat on the other line.

“Hello? Baatar is something wrong?”

“Hey. It’s me.” Korra breathes again.

“Oh. Hey. Listen--”

“Listen I just wanted to apologise. I was a total asshole and I pushed too hard, but I didn’t want to push you away. I shouldn’t have yelled, and I definitely shouldn’t have resorted to name calling. It was really immature and hurtful.”

“Thank you for the apology. I forgive you. I’m sorry I’ve been closed off lately. That must have been difficult for you.” Kuvira’s words are still curt.

The dam breaks and Korra is pleading on the phone.

“It’s been less than thirty-six hours and I already miss your hair smothering me in the morning. I miss you so much that it’s a little worrying and I’m thinking of buying a ticket to Zaofu just so I can see you as soon as possible. I promise I’ll work harder on being receptive to your needs. You’ve been asking me to dominate you lately and I didn’t know that it was a trust thing as well as a sex thing.”

Baatar makes a noise of terror and disgust and gets off Korra to run to his room.

“So, come on home. I bought a strap-on like a month ago and I’ve been working up to asking you if you’ll let me break it in on you,” Korra takes a shaky breath and then deepens her voice into her ‘Dom Voice’ (which she’s been practicing for awhile), “I intend to fuck you incoherent with it.”

There’s radio silence on the other end. Korra runs a nervous hand through her hand. She hopes it’s the kind of silence where Kuvira is just bright red and giving her dopey eyes, and not the disgusted kind.

Throat clearing.

“That-um, that sounds great. I would be amenable to these terms.” Kuvira says.

“Is your mom still there?”

“Affirmative.”

“I’m not on speakerphone am I?” Korra says.

“No… but this phone’s volume is a little….”

In the background Korra hears a woman’s voice,

“So, that’s why we have FetLife listed in our browser history.”

Korra closes her eyes in mortification.

“I’ll head back on the next available train.” Kuvira says.

“Mmkay. I love you.”

“Love you too. Rub Naga’s ears for me.”

Korra smiles, “I’ll do that. Just come back to me as fast as you can.”

“Not even the falling sky could keep me away from you.”

****  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I promise Asami's trauma conga line will have a happy ending. Though it probably won't be the one you diehard Korrasami shippers want. 
> 
> This puppy took me so long because it's the longest single installment that I've ever written. I'm quite proud of myself. It brings this series up to novella length. Go me!
> 
> The 'Robot' line was written before Kuvira's Gambit was released. I am the master of predictions. 
> 
> I was asked what everyone's jobs were in another chapter's comment sections, and thus, this chapter features everyone at work (except Asami who is coming home from work).
> 
> Korra makes a reference to 'Don't Stop Believin'. The nickname 'Scrappy' for Kai is a reference to him being something of a 'Scrappy Doo' character.
> 
> Korra's facts about ocean mammals are more accurate than her facts about penguins. If you want to be mentally scarred, look it up. Sea Otters are sketchy fucks.
> 
> I apologise to any Assistant Associate Producers who are offended, but I'm pretty sure that's not a real thing. I just wanted to think of a ridiculous role for Bolin to have. Ultimately it boils down to him being Varrick's 'Yes Man'.
> 
> Whoever guessed 'sex toy' for the 'what's in the paper bag' question, you win the prize of validation! Congratulations!
> 
> All mistakes are due to writing this at wee hours of the morning.
> 
> Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers. Your continued support is awesome.


End file.
